In Five Minutes Time
by LiPgLoSs aNd LeTdOwN
Summary: What if everything you thought was real wasn't. What if it had all been nothing but a dream. A dream that took place in five minutes time.
1. Chapter 1

****

In Five Minutes Time- _(based on the 'Sweep' series by Cate Tiernan)_

****

Chapter1- Voices

words inside of * * are Witch messages

__

words in italics= Thoughts

words inside of [ ] are things that go into the story, but are not actually said...like side notes!

****

(Morgan's POV)

I was sharing a special moment alone with Hunter when I first heard it. "Wake up." Called a voice. Whoever was speaking sounded very urgent. It wasn't in my head. It was everywhere at once. Who was it? Who are they wanting to wake up?

Hunter drew back from the embrace in which I was holding him. "Are you alright love?" He asked, worried. I sat unmoving, unfeeling for a few minutes, wondering about that voice. Hunter hadn't heard it. What does that mean?

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I answered Hunter's question, "Yes, I'm fine. I just... never mind - I'm fine." I smiled reassuringly at him. He returned the smile, saying "Good.", while wrapping me up in his arms and kissing me tenderly on the lips. This time I heard crying. Crying mixed with sobs of "Please! Please wake up!"

I drew back from Hunter's embrace and admitted that I wasn't okay. I told him that I was feeling sick. He took me up to my room, from where we were in my living room, and told me to get some rest. Then, reluctantly, he left, sending me a final witch message of *I love you*.

*I love you too.* I responded.

"Morgan!" Sobbed the voice, "Wake up Morgan! I can't live without you!" Hearing this, my blood ran cold. I knew that voice. I knew it all too well. I heard sirens, and moments later I felt a huge pressure in my chest. Suddenly my eyes flew open and Cal was standing beside me. I was on the ground. Paramedics were all around me, and the one nearest me had a resuscitation device in his hands.

My eyes were searching frantically over the area surrounding me. Das Boot was sideways in a ditch and it was dark outside. _Where's Hunter?_ And then it hit me- Cal was standing beside me. He wasn't dead. _What is going on?_

"Cal?" I said. He looked at me. He was crying. "What's going on?" I asked him.

Cal took a pained breath, "You were driving... somewhere... and your car flipped... I felt it- you... I thought you were-" He broke off in sobs.

"But you are- and Hunter was- and-" I said, seriously confused. _Where's Hunter? I can't feel him_. 

"Who's Hunter?" Cal asked, his brow crinkled in confusion.

"He was just here- not here, but- and you and Selene- Your mom- And you saved us- The fire." I babbled bits of incomplete sentences. _What's going on?_

"I've never heard of anyone named Hunter, and my mom's fine. There was no fire... you're probably just confused from a dream you had when you were blacked out." Answered Cal.

"Is Bree still pissed at me?" I asked. If it was all a dream then Bree would still be VERY angry with me, but if it wasn't a dream she would be my friend again.

"You almost die and you're worried about what that- Bree - thinks about you?!" Asked Cal incredulously. "She's probably the reason for all of this!" He continued as he helped me into the ambulance and climbed in after me. The paramedics insisted that I be taken to the hospital and thoroughly checked over.

"I remember now." I said to Cal the next morning at school. They had released me from the hospital, with a clean bill of health, late last night. After I had gotten home I laid in bed thinking for over three hours, when suddenly everything came flowing back to me.

"What do you remember?" Asked Cal.

"Everything that happened last night." I answered. 

[Here's what I remember:

First of all, I haven't been with Cal for all that long. My 'dream' began after the accident. What had happened was that I was following Bree and Raven to see where they were going, and my car flipped. What I thought happened, or what I 'dreamed' happened, was that they were going to meet some blond whose name turned out to be Sky, who had a cousin named Hunter, who was Cal's half-brother. But, none of this was true. Everything from Bree and Raven meeting Sky, to me and Hunter going out was a dream. It happened over a time period of five minutes and was based on a figment of my imagination. What helped me to believe this? The fact that my nose is still broken from Bree hitting me in the face with a volleyball in P.E. class- that and the fact that Cal's alive. ]

Cal got a concerned look on his face. " Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

I smiled. "No. I've got other plans." I answered, leaning over and kissing him as hard as I could without hurting my still swollen lip.

Cal pulled away slightly. "I like your other plans!" He said smiling mischievously. Bree was standing about ten feet behind us, staring venomously at me.

"I love you." I said to Cal, Glaring challengingly at Bree.

"I love you too." returned Cal, kissing me and pulling me into a tight embrace. "I won't let anyone hurt you." He promised, "It would kill me to lose you. I know that now, after last night." Bree looked ready to kill, a tear glistened in the corner of her eye. She stormed off after hearing Cal, the guy she loved, saying something like that to me, not her.

"I think we are meant to be." I said.

" I think so too." Cal agreed.

"Muìrn Beatha Dàn?" I asked him.

Cal looked surprised. A smile played on his lips. "How did you know about that?" He asked.

"I know more that you think." I replied, "And I can feel you-" I held my hands over my heart *right here*.

Cal was speechless. After a moment I heard his reply *I know. I feel it too.* 

I projected an image of me smiling and kissing him. *Save me, Cal?*

*Forever* came his reply. *No matter what*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know it's confusing at the moment, but it will be less confusing later on. Hehe... this takes the story way back to the middle of the second book... we'll start there and continue the story my way! This should be interesting. ~Chels


	2. Chapter 2

****

In Five Minutes Time- _(based on the 'Sweep' series by Cate Tiernan)_

****

Chapter 2- 

words inside of * * are Witch messages

__

words in italics= Thoughts

words inside of [ ] are things that go into the story, but are not actually said...like side notes!

****

(Cal's POV)

_Who is Hunter? I don't know what Morgan was talking about yesterday. What fire? What about me and my mother? And who is Hunter?!? She's not cheating on me. She couldn't be. Could she? No. I have to stop thinking about this, but I can't. She called me her Muìrn Beatha Dàn. How did she know what that was? Can she really feel it too?_

"Cal!" Called my mother

"Yes?" I replied.

"Come here. We need to speak to you." She called. _Who is this 'we' and what could they possibly want to talk to me about? I might as well go and see._

I walked into the room that my mother was in. I guess you could call it the family room. There was a man sitting in a chair by my mother, and two other people about my own age.

"Hello," I said to the room in general, "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes dear." Said my mother, "Sit down." I did as she said, giving her a questioning look.

"Cal, this is your father." Said my mom. My heart stopped beating for a moment. "And," She went on, "This is your brother and sister- half brother and sister- Elijah and Sara."

I tried to process this information. _What should I say? What should I do?_ "Hello." I decided to say.

"Hi." Said three very English voices. This was very wierd.

"Cal," said my father, "I- well- Cal, my wife recently had an accident and she -um- well, she didn't make it. We just had to get away from there- from whoever did that. We also wanted to see you and try to start a relationship with you two. It's my fault we don't have one to begin with, but I'd like to try and change that."

"What your father is trying to say is that he is going to be staying with us - along with the kids- and he would like to try and make up for lost time." Said my mom, "Elijah and Sara will be going to school with you. Maybe you could introduce them to your friends. I'm sure Morgan would like to meet Sara. You should call and invite her over."

Elijah and Sara were silent during the whole conversation. They just sat and nodded their heads from time to time. _They seem nice, but why did they have to come now!?_ First the whole accident with Morgan thing, and now these three show up. The funny thing is... they look like me. Elijah could pass as my blonde haired, blue eyed twin if someone didn't know he was my half brother- my half brother who's exactly my age! Sara has curly dark brown hair and bright blue eyes and she's very pale. She looks like a pale female version of Elijah, you can definitely see the resemblance. Apparently, we all got our looks from our father.

While my mother showed them to their rooms I went to call Morgan. I feel like I should tell her everything. Ever since she mentioned the soul mate/ life partner thing I've been thinking about how she said exactly what I was thinking at the exact moment I was thinking it. I finally found her, my muerin betha dan. After searching for two years I finally found her (It's an old tradition in our coven when a member "matures" they go on a search for their soul mate until they find them. Then you must be bound to them on a certain date, one which I don't know yet - I am not privy to that type of information yet. If you do this while both still virgins- which, believe it or not, I am- you are the most powerful) . I had tried scrying for her, but she didn't show up, so I got frustrated with searching and started going out with Morgan because something about her attracted me strongly. Now I realize that she didn't show up on the scrying stone because of something that her birthmother- Maeve Riorden (Morgan told me about this after the accident, it astounded me, but now it makes perfect sense... and she looks exactly like her- my mom has a picture somewhere, for some reason)- did to her, to try and protect her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I FINALLY updated... sorry about that... my fault, no excuses, just me being stupid and me-ish... g2g now, more later ~Chels


	3. Chapter 3

****

In Five Minutes Time- _(based on the 'Sweep' series by Cate Tiernan)_

****

Chapter 3- 

words inside of * * are Witch messages

__

words in italics= Thoughts

words inside of [ ] are things that go into the story, but are not actually said...like side notes!

****

(Cal's POV)

FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While my mother showed them to their rooms I went to call Morgan. I feel like I should tell her everything. Ever since she mentioned the soul mate/ life partner thing I've been thinking about how she said exactly what I was thinking at the exact moment I was thinking it. I finally found her, my muerin betha dan. After searching for two years I finally found her (It's an old tradition in our coven when a member "matures" they go on a search for their soul mate until they find them. Then you must be bound to them on a certain date, one which I don't know yet - I am not privy to that type of information yet. If you do this while both still virgins- which, believe it or not, I am- you are the most powerful) . I had tried scrying for her, but she didn't show up, so I got frustrated with searching and started going out with Morgan because something about her attracted me strongly. Now I realize that she didn't show up on the scrying stone because of something that her birthmother- Maeve Riorden (Morgan told me about this after the accident, it astounded me, but now it makes perfect sense... and she looks exactly like her- my mom has a picture somewhere, for some reason)- did to her, to try and protect her

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK

I picked up the phone and dialed Morgan's number. "Hey Cal." She greeted me before I even had a chance to speak.

"Hi Morgan!" I replied, "How are you?"

"Great! How are you?" She replied.

"Okay- kind of- my father and half brother and sister are in town... they're staying with us. It's weird." I said

"...Wow... that's a surprise..." She said after a moment.

"Yeah, Elijah and Sara- my brother and sister- look just like me. It's strange." I said, "They're coming to our school. Sara's your age and Elijah's my age."

"Wow, I can't wait to meet them." Morgan said, "Are they going to be staying long?"

"I guess, but nobody's saying how long, I'm guessing that means a while since they're practically moving in." I said, shrugging my shoulders and sighing.

"Are they joining a coven?" She asked.

"Yeah, probably ours" I said.

"Cool- ours- that sounds nice. I like that word." she sighed.

I had to laugh at how druggishly happy she sounded saying that, "Me too. Listen, I need to tell you something. Can you come over?"

"No, but no one's home over here so you can come over if you want. I can't leave the house after yesterday" she said unhappily, laughingly adding "-except for school."

I laughed, "OK, I'll be right over. I love you."

"I love you too." she said, "See you in a few."

I hung up the phone just as Elijah came into the room. "Talkin' to your girlfriend?" He asked, smiling suggestively.

I laughed, "Yeah, her name's Morgan"

"She a witch?" He asked, as if we were old friends.

"Yep. Blood. Belwicket lineage." I said proudly.

"Not many of them left." He said whistling.

"Nope." I said, getting up, "I told her I was coming over so I gotta go, but we'll talk later."

"Have fun!" he said, "And be safe!". Smiling, he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He threw it at me- a condom.

I shook my head at him. "That's not what I'm going for." I said, throwing it back at him, "Plus. it would ruin the tradition." Apparently he knew nothing about the tradition- oh well. That said, I turned and walked out of the room and outside to my car. _Bree would be perfect for him. I bet she'll go after him first thing in Monday morning_. I turned on the car and backed out of the driveway, then I sped off down the road running towards Morgan's house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stupid me didn't update for a LONG time... sorry... I have and excuse though, my excuse is that I have no excuses left so I spent the time I coulda spent updating on trying to find more excuses... make sense? no? go figure, I never actually make sense, except to myself... oh well ~Chels


	4. Chapter 4

****

In Five Minutes Time- _(based on the 'Sweep' series by Cate Tiernan)_

****

Chapter 4- 

words inside of * * are Witch messages

__

words in italics= Thoughts

words inside of [ ] are things that go into the story, but are not actually said...like side notes!

Words from ME!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I've been told that my last chapter was too short, so I thought I'd be extra speedy and make (betcha can't guess...) ANOTHER chapter!!!!!! YAY!!!!! ok, so here it is... hope you like it ~Chels

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ON WITH THE FIC!

****

(Morgan's POV)

__

Everything hurts!! Stupid car accident!... I wonder what Cal has to tell me... I miss Hunter, I wonder if he even exists in this world, probably not, that'd be just my luck...

I sat on the couch, random thoughts floating through my head, as I waited for Cal to get over to my house. I've been here all alone all day. Everyone else went to church and the diner and shopping and everywhere I couldn't go and wanted to go, so I was forced to sit here all alone in pain.

The sound of the doorbell ringing jolted me out of my thoughts... weird, I didn't even feel a presence...now I do though, it's Cal. *Come in* I WM'ed him in what I thought sounded like a sing-songish voice.

"What was that supposed to be?" Asked Cal, he was laughing so hard it looked like he would start to cry at any moment. I gave him the evil eye and he coughed and blinked his eyes, "Sorry..." he said, trying not to laugh, " you just sounded like Willy Wonka on crack!". He began laughing again.

"What?! That was mean! Hey, that would make you an Oompa Loompa... So, Oompa Loompa, what did you come here to tell me?" I guess the pain killers had a bigger effect on me than I thought... I just called my boyfriend a little funky colored character from a children's movie... oh well, if they stop me from feeling any more pain, I'll take 'em even if they make me sound a little -um- psycho...

"Morgan?" I vaguely heard Cal say, "Morgan, I'm trying to talk to you." I snapped out of my day dream.

"Sorry... I was, uh, spacing..." I mumbled.

"So I saw..." said Cal, "Anyways, I wanted to tell you about something very important... When you called me your Muìrn Beatha Dàn... I was thinking that right at the second you said it, I-it- and- well- I... what I'm trying to say is that I love you, and that night I realized how much I love you and need you and how you are my soul mate, really and truly... and I wanted to tell you how I've been searching for you and about 'the family tradition' and everything...am I making sense?"

__

Wow...he really had a lot to say, when he really wants to say something he gets this really ambitious look in his eyes and just talks and talks and talks... "Yes, but you'd make more sense if you'd sit down and tell me all about everything...okay?" I said. I almost started spacing again.

"Okay." He said smiling. He sat down next to me and grabbed both of my hands gently, one in each of his own. "Morgan, in my family, when a man reaches a certain point in his life he goes on a quest to find his Muìrn Beatha Dàn... I scried for you, I did seeing spells of all sorts, I almost gave up because I couldn't find you... I think your mother put a sort of shield on you so that no one could find you like that, to protect you, of course... so, anyways, when I first came to Widow's Vale it was because of my mother and her wanting to start a new coven. She enrolled me in school and was all 'have a nice day' and I did- because the moment I set foot on the campus I and saw you standing there I could feel you, your heart, and my own, I could feel the connection... I didn't understand it at first, I thought it was something else... but then you said it and it all made sense." He paused, a smile playing on his lips, then, remembering he was supposed to be talking, continued ," I was ecstatic, happy, thrilled, whatever you want to call it times a million... so I found my soul mate, at last- but there's more... isn't there always?... Anyways, after the man finds his soul mate they are bound together, in a hand-fasting ceremony, on a certain date -don't ask when because I don't even know that yet- and if it is done on that date and everything and the two soul mates are still virgins they become even more powerful and skilled at using their powers and the love is true and beautiful and the connection between the two grows until it is nearly unbreakable-"

"-The silver cord?" I asked quietly, cutting him off in the middle of his speech.

Cal got this awed look in his eyes, "exactly... how do you know all this stuff?"

"A little birdie told me?" I offered.

"Cute Morgan, really cute." Cal replied, shaking his head with a look of love and admiration on his face, "So can I tell my mother I found my Muìrn Beatha Dàn?"

"I don't see why not... wait, what would that mean?" I asked.

"She'd start making preparations for the ceremony and everything... is that alright?" He asked gently.

"My parents though... how would I tell them? Say 'Mom and Dad I know you don't approve in witchcraft and that I'm only seventeen, but I'm getting the wiccan equivalent of married'?... that'd get me grounded for ever and would probably kill them..." I said, not in a mean way but in a truly questioning way. Then I got an idea... one that just might work... but I want to see what Cal has to say first...

"I- don't know Morgan..." He said, sounding defeated.

"Tell your mother." I said.

"What will you do about your parents?" He asked, looking at me questioningly.

"I have a plan...This involves something on your part too though." I said.

"I'll do anything" he said quickly.

"Okay, so, we do the ceremony with no one from school and none of my family, make sure no one will tell my family." I began, then thought of an important question "... I don't have to live with you right?"

"No, not for it to work or anything, that's just what married people usually do..." He said.

"Okay, so we do the ceremony and then I still live at my house and you still live at your house and , sooner or later, we move in together and ask my parents if we can get married -when they just might say yes to the idea- and we have a christian type wedding and invite everyone and they will think it's legal and that we never were married in a wiccan way, so they'll be happy and I won't be grounded and they won't die of shock... did that make any sense?"

"yes, that made a whole lot of sense actually... it just might work... I'd have to ask my mother, but she's pretty open when it comes to different religions and such. Plus, she knows what it's like to be a mother and how she'd feel in another person's shoes... she's seen it all, being the leader of covens for so long...WOW! I think we're getting married!" He said, smiling.

"I never would have thought I'd be getting married after only a week of going out with someone, and before I was eighteen even... amazing!" I said.

"yes you are!" said Cal, kissing me on my lips, which had healed very nicely with the 'potion' he gave me the night before, although I'd rather have ALL the pain gone than just the pain in my lips... but beggars can't be choosers. now... back to the kissing. It was soft and passionate and full of emotion, the kisses made me all tingly and warm...until I heard the front door open...

Cal immediately positioned himself as if he and I had been deep in conversation and I quickly followed suit.

"Hello?" my mom called, "Morgan?"

"Hi mom, I'm here! I couldn't leave the house, remember?" I called to her.

She walked in. "Oh, Cal's over, he stopped by to check on me...hope you don't mind."

"Morgan, couldn't you have just talked to him on the phone? You know the rule about being alone in the house with a boy" She said, amazingly, not sounding mad.

"I wanted to make sure she was okay... I didn't even call before coming over, I just knocked on the door... sorry, it's my fault." Said Cal.

"Well, in that case, I guess it's alright, since you were the one who found her last night and all... just don't let your father know Morgan." she said.

"I'd better get going anyways, my father and his two other children are in town and are moving in with us for a while... my mom and them are probably waiting for me so we can go out for dinner or something..." Said Cal, flashing her a thousand watt smile, "Bye Morgan." He said and then turned and walked out the door. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

thanx 4 reading! ~Chels


	5. Chapter 5

****

In Five Minutes Time- _(based on the 'Sweep' series by Cate Tiernan)_

****

Chapter 5- 

words inside of * * are Witch messages

__

words in italics= Thoughts

words inside of [ ] are things that go into the story, but are not actually said...like side notes!

Words from ME!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Argh! I have no idea where to go with this chapter! Writers Block and excessive amounts of school work have wiped my plans out of my head completely! But, never fear, Chelsea is here... and the story WILL go on ~Chels

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ON WITH THE FIC!

****

(Cal's POV)

_She said yes! ...Goddess, I sound like I'm going soft... Cal, the unconnected, unemotional guy is in a relationship and is about to take it to the extreme... who would have ever thought..._

I walked into the house and took a deep breath, it was time to tell my mother the news. "MOM!" I yelled, loudly enough so that you could hear my call from anywhere in the house. I heard hurried footsteps, and my mother appeared before me looking very worried.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked, "Is Morgan alright? Did something happen to her?"

"Morgan's fine mom." I said, a smile settling on my lips, "She's perfect... in fact, that's what I need to talk to you about... but let's sit down first." We walked into the living room and each took a seat in one of the chairs which were facing each other. My mother had a puzzled look on her face. "Mom." I continued, "I found my Muìrn Beatha Dàn." She gasped. "It's Morgan, Mom, She's the one... that's what I went over there to talk to her about this afternoon... we have come to an arrangement concerning her family and everything..."

"An arrangement?" Questioned my mother, smiling, "Please share."

"Her parents are very religious, very- Catholic... they would never approve of us getting a hand fasting... but they wouldn't object to us getting a Christian marriage... So, here's what we said we'd do: We have the hand fasting in private, with no one that could tell her parents in attendance, then we do not live together, so it seems we are just going out still, then we ask her parents if we can get married and do a Christian wedding further on down the line... thus pleasing both religions and resulting in no sudden deaths of Morgan's relatives..."

My mother nodded, "Sounds good to me. So Morgan said yes?"

"Yes" I said smiling uncontrollably.

"Wait- I thought you said you couldn't find your Muìrn Beatha Dàn through the scrying stone. How do you know Morgan is the one?"

"I figured that out as well..." I said, "Mother, Morgan is the daughter of Maeve Riordan, high priestess of Bellwickett... She has a protective shield over her, making it impossible to see her through a scrying stone... also she is the daughter of - Cia-"

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" My mother warned, " I am well aware of who you speak of... I would prefer if you do not utter his name... My Step-Brother is your Muìrn Beatha Dàn's father... how interesting... Very well, one can not change who his or her parents are... I'll begin making the arrangements..."

******************************************************

__

Mom's step-brother is Morgan's father? I wasn't even aware that she had a step brother... or a step anything! I wonder how Morgan will react to the news that she is my mothers step- niece.

"Hey Bro!" Elijah greeted me on my way to the kitchen.

"Hey Dude, sup?" I returned.

"Nothing much, how was the girl?" He asked.

"Good, We're- um... never mind- so... school tomorrow?" I said, avoiding the subject of marriage.

"Yep, unfortunately." He answered glumly.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay... listen you don't have a girlfriend or anything do you?" I asked.

"No... why? Are you suddenly in love with me?" He joked.

I laughed, "Naw, I think I have a girl that will so totally be into you, she is very... um... physical"

"Just my type!" He exclaimed, "Make sure you point her out to me as soon as you see her tomorrow! This is going to be fun!"

"Right! I'm gonna go get a sandwich or something now... have fun unpacking." I said.

"Later Bro!" 

_Hmm, he reminds me of myself not to long ago, except I wasn't dicking every girl I laid eyes on... Only kissing... lots of kissing... mmm_

"Having a nice time in outer space?" Asked Sara, she was sitting at the kitchen counter drinking a Dr Pepper and Eating some type of soup.

"Yes, very" I answered, "Whatcha eatin'? It smells good."

"Soup... Potato soup with bacon... I made it... want some?" She asked, glowing with pride.

"Sure," I answered, smiling kindly. Having step- siblings wasn't too bad so far. It was actually kind of nice.

"So... How's your girlfriend?" She asked, trying to start a conversation, "Morgan right?"

"Yeah, Morgan is good, Morgan is VERY good..." I answered.

"Glad to hear it!" Sara responded, "I will get to meet her right? She sounds cool."

"Sure you'll meet her... in fact you'll meet her tomorrow when we pick her up for school... her car is totaled after the wreck" I answered.

" Wreck?" Asked Sara, puzzled. Right, she didn't hear about it, she wasn't here yet.

"Oh, yeah.. She was in a car wreck the night before you guys got here... she blacked out, almost didn't make it... I don't know what I would have done..." I said, "I know we've only been going out for a few weeks, but I love her so much... is that weird?"

"No." Answered Sara laughing, "That's not weird, it's sweet!"

"I'm sweet?" I asked skeptically, "Scary thought... just kidding... I'm glad it sounds sweet because it's the way I feel. It would be kind of sad if it sounded lame..."

"Kids!" Interrupted my mom, "You guys need to get to bed... it's REALLY late."

Looking at the clock I found that it was around two in the morning... I had spent about four hours talking to Sara... it had only seemed like minutes... I guess that's a good sign... 

I got up and went to take a nice hot shower before bed... _Tomorrow is their big day, I'm going to need energy to show them around without falling asleep ... _My thoughts drifted between various subjects focusing on Morgan as I fell asleep. I could not wait 'till I saw her in the morning

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's all I got for now... my brain is dead.. .I'll try to update more ofter, but I make no promises...thanx 4 reading! ~Chels


	6. Chapter 6

****

In Five Minutes Time- _(based on the 'Sweep' series by Cate Tiernan)_

****

Chapter 6- 

words inside of * * are Witch messages

__

words in italics= Thoughts

words inside of [ ] are things that go into the story, but are not actually said...like side notes!

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Morgan's POV-

Monday morning I drag myself out of bed, at the unearthly hour of seven thirty, and take a shower. I grab a Diet Coke and a pop-tart, as well as my school stuff and my sister, and head off to school. As I drive into the parking lot I see a sight for sore eyes, Cal. He walks over, from his car, and opens my door, like a true gentleman.

"Come on!" he exclaims, "I have some people you need to meet... I wanted you to meet them first!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" I say, I can't help but smile at his impatience, he's like a little child showing off his brand new toy. Cal grabs my hand and leads me over to his car. The door opens and there is Cal, with darker hair and a tan, and a girl that looks like Cal, who also has dark hair and a tan. "Morgan, this is my brother, Elijah, and my sister, Sara. Elijah and Sara, this is my girlfriend Morgan."

Brother. The word burns into my memory. Once spoken with hate, now it sounds so- joyful... Hunter. _He never existed_, I chastise myself, _He was only a dream. _I realize that I have spaced out again and snap back into reality before anyone can notice. "Nice to meet you!" I say, trying to sound warm and friendly.

"The pleasure's ours!" Returns Elijah, his very English accent evident from the first syllable he spoke.

"Indeed" Agreed Sara.

"So, now that you've met Morgan, let's go meet the others." suggested Cal, he turned to me, "Shall we?" I nodded my head yes and squeezed his hand. 

The four of us began the walk over to where the coven was sitting. I noticed Bree staring the second we came into view, only she wasn't staring at me. She was staring at Elijah. Cal glanced at me, "They're perfect for each other." He whispered. I nodded my agreement. Cal tapped Elijah on the shoulder and made a slight gesture towards Bree. Elijah smiled slightly, "I like what I see, I want what I like, and I always get what I want" he said. I couldn't help but laugh, he sounded so self-assured, like that was a known fact or something. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said, still slightly laughing.

"You're just jealous" Elijah said, jokingly.

"Right... But you forget: I'm already taken!" I responded.

"That isn't usually a problem for me" He responded.

"Hey" Interjected Cal, "She could very well be your sister in-law someday, and I wouldn't be so sure that it's not a problem... I can make it a problem very easily."

"Touche!" Exclaimed Sara. Elijah gave her a withering glare, "Fine, gang up on me... I was just trying to have a little fun."

I laughed, "Oh, you'll be having a lot of fun soon... what you want, yeah, she wants you too... and she wants you BAD... she ALMOST always gets what she wants."

Cal laughed, "Thank the goddess for the ALMOST in that sentence"

"Your welcome!" Responded Sara and me at the same time. We all burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked Raven. She seemed to be in a good mood, and actually sitting with the whole group for once.

"Nothing." Cal assured her. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Who are the newbies?" asked Bree.

"Good question." answered Cal, "The 'Newbies' ,as you called them, are Sara and Elijah, my step- sister and brother" We made all of the introductions and everyone was talking and talking, by the time that the bell signaling the start of the school day rang we all seemed like friends who had known each other for ages.

"I'm coming with you!" Sara said to me. I smiled, "OK!" We had the same exact schedule. I'm not sure exactly how much of a coincidence that was...

"So, Rob- that's what I'm calling him- does he have a, you know, a girlfriend?" asked Sara.

"Nope... not at all...why?" I asked.

"He's really nice, and under the glasses and the facial stuff he's probably really hot..." She said. I forgot that I didn't do the potion thing for him in real life... I should ask him if I can this time so I don't get in trouble... I remember the spell and everything.

"Cool... It's about time someone realized that... they usually take one look at him and turn away, poor guy... but that doesn't' stop him... he's a great guy, one of my long time friends, one of my best friends." I said, then the teacher walked in so we couldn't talk any longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Cal," I said at lunch, "Can I talk to you for a second? I need to ask you something." He followed me to out of any ones hearing range.

"What's up?" He asked casually.

"Ok, this is going to sound strange, but I want to do a spell, a potion I guess." I began, "- Don't say anything yet. I know how I'm uninitiated, that's why I'm talking to you about it. I also know, however, how to set boundaries for the spell and exactly what it would do- and that I would need to ask permission from the recipient... I'm asking you to 'supervise' me when I make it, if the person says yes. "

To say he looked shocked was an understatement, "I've barely taught you anything, and you know so much... this is getting creepy...and here I thought you were having some sort of second thoughts on the marriage thing! You aren't are you?"

"Heavens no!" I answered, "I just remembered about the spell thing today, so I thought I'd ask"

"Remembered? Where did you learn all this stuff? Do you have a telepathic memory and a lot of books or something?" He asked.

"Um... I learned a lot when I was blacked out... chants, spells, rituals, holidays, herbs, stones, runes... that's how I learned of the soul mate things and the lingo relating to it... it's all been pretty accurate so far, as far as the information part goes, the people are different..." I shrugged.

"The blackout was a logic surge of some sort? Interesting... but weird..." He murmured.

"So will you help me?" I asked, "With the potion?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"I- sure" He sighed, knowing he was no match for the puppy dog eyes, "What kind of potion are we doing? If it's something evil I am in no way helping you!"

"Nothing evil... I'll tell you later!" I said, dragging him back to the table before he could protest.

"Hey, Robbie?" I said, "A word?"

"Sure," he said, standing up and following me over to the same place I had just been standing at with Cal. "It feels like conference day!" he joked. I laughed.

"Okay, Robbie... I want to ask you a question, a serious question." I said.

"Continue" He said.

"What would you say if I told you that I have a way to get rid of the stuff on your face?" I asked.

" I'd ask how much" he answered.

"What if I told you it could clear your vision too?" I asked.

"I'd get down on my knees and beg" He said.

"Robbie, I have a way to do this... It's a potion, Cal's agreed to help me, so you'd have nothing to worry about with him being all initiated and stuff... I wanted to ask your permission before I tried anything, that's what you're s'posed to do..." I said, gabbing nervously.

"I...wow... I guess that'd be ok...heck I'll try anything once..." He said.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, "You won't regret this!"

He laughed, "But Morgan... If this stuff turns me funky colors and makes my head shrink you are SOOO dead!" I laughed. "Deal!" I agreed. It appears that I got a second chance to do things the right way... most things... Hunter isn't here. He doesn't even exist.

We made our way back to the lunch table, where I promptly sat down and reclined myself against my fiancee- that word sounds good... no, it sounds perfect. I looked up at him, smiling, only to see that he was smiling down at me.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am sick... which really sucks... but it gives me time to think up exciting new things to write! ~Chels


	7. Chapter 7

****

In Five Minutes Time- _(based on the 'Sweep' series by Cate Tiernan)_

****

Chapter 6- 

words inside of * * are Witch messages

__

words in italics= Thoughts

words inside of [ ] are things that go into the story, but are not actually said...like side notes!

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Third Person POV-

"Morgan, I LOVE YOU!" Robbie yelled. His face was totally clear and his glasses were gone, "Not only is my face clear, but so is my vision!!"

"Anything for a friend!" Morgan replied, it had been a week since she had asked him about the potion, and another week since she had made the potion. Everyone was looking at Robbie now, wondering who he was, or what he had done... he looked great! Sara, Cal's sister, was majorly crushing on Robbie, and he was returning the crush also.

Bree and Elijah got together- about, oh, the afternoon of the day they met, and are happily still together... Bree is even being friendly to Morgan again.

"MORGAN!" Cal yelled, running up to her, "They gave me a date!". Morgan looked confused for about a second, then she realized he was talking about the handfasting/ binding thing .

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, pulling him over to a place where they couldn't be overheard, "When?"

"Tonight" He said. Morgan's eyes went wide. " I know, but they weren't supposed to tell us at all, so be glad we got this much warning!" 

Morgan blinked, "Okay, well, I'll tell them- my parents- that I need to study for a test with a friend and I'll be home late, if at all... They'll believe that, because it has to do with school and they REALLY want me to keep up my grades."

"Great!" Cal said. "I love you so much!" he breathed.

"Me too" Morgan said, "I mean, I love you too... of course I love myself!" 

Cal laughed, "That's a good thing! Very important!- let me walk you to class, since the bell just rang."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was amazing!" Morgan exclaimed, " I feel so alive... wow that's a good song!"

"I think you need to ground yourself Morgan" Cal laughed.

"Why! I just got MARRIED for heavens sake! Can't I have a little fun!?" Morgan giggled.

"Yes, of course, but you can have fun once you're not high on magic!" Cal reasoned. Morgan sighed and lay on the ground, "Fine!" she grumbled.

After a moment Morgan stood up, "Thank you," she breathed, "I needed to be grounded- it just felt so good!"

Cal laughed, "Yeah, I know the feeling... How do you feel now?"

"Powerful-" Morgan breathed, "And happy...how do YOU feel?"

"I feel in love" Cal said, "No, really? I feel a tingling feeling all over and I- I feel like I could -um- yeah... that and dance- but not at the same time"

"That?" Morgan asked, "Explain please?" 

Cal laughed nervously, "Um... what do people usually do on their wedding night?" Morgan looked shocked for a moment, then she smiled.

"I feel like I could do that too...oddly enough" Morgan laughed. "Goodbye Hunter" She thought, feeling oddly at peace. Cal and Morgan walked off, holding hands, towards his house. They were both smiling stupidly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~around two o'clock the next morning , in Cal's bedroom ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morgan wakes up suddenly as pain racks her body. She begins screaming as the pain is too much to handle silently. She feels as if she is being ripped apart piece by piece, then put back together only to be taken apart again.

Cal, hearing the screaming wakes up. "Morgan!" he yells, then tries to hold her in his arms. He is unable to, however, because of the heat her body is emitting. It is like she is on fire, with no visible flames. "Morgan?" Cal asked as she became silent. She sighed contentedly, then fell onto the bed, eyes closed, not breathing.

****

__________________________________________________________________________________________

I bet you guys want to know what happened, and what's gonna happen- don't ya? haha, review and you'll find out, 'cause this things not over yet!!! ~Chels

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NO SCHOOL! WINTER BREAK RULES MY WORLD!!! ~Chels


	8. Chapter 8

****

In Five Minutes Time- _(based on the 'Sweep' series by Cate Tiernan)_

****

Chapter 8- 

words inside of * * are Witch messages

__

words in italics= Thoughts

words inside of [ ] are things that go into the story, but are not actually said...like side notes!

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Third Person POV-

"Morgan!" A voice called pleadingly, "Morgan, please wake up!" Through her haze, she recognized the voice- Hunter. She opened her eyes, and, even though it was for only a split second, she saw him. Her eyes shut again, against her will, they seemed to be weighed down by some unseen force. "Morgan," He said, apparently he had noticed her eye movement, "If you can hear me-please wake up! I can't find anything wrong, magically that is, and the ambulance is on its way." 

Hunter's voice was drowned out by another, softer, silkier voice. Cal's voice. "Morgan?!" He yelled, sounding as if he was crying, "Don't leave me!" Suddenly Selene's voice interrupted her son's yells. "What happened?" Selene asked, sounding shocked. Morgan heard Cal retelling what he saw, then she heard silence, before Selene's voice returned, talking to someone who was not there, the 911 operator. "The ambulance is on its way," Selene announced.

Everything was silent and white. Maeve appeared wearing a flowing white dress. "Morgan" She said, her voice sounded musical.

"Mother?" Morgan stuttered.

"Yes," Maeve answered, "Daughter- You have been brought here to make a decision. You have been shown two different- but similar- lives. You must choose one. This opportunity is rare, do not choose lightly. Your future depends on it."

Maeve disappeared from view, leaving Morgan alone in the bright, white room. She began to think, about which life to choose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Short and sweet... I like it... wonder what will happen next- I have no clue... I haven't even written it yet, so if you have any opinions feel free to drop me a -um- review... or two... or more... hint hint ~Chels 

****

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

****

In Five Minutes Time- _(based on the 'Sweep' series by Cate Tiernan)_

****

Chapter 9- 

words inside of * * are Witch messages

__

words in italics= Thoughts

words inside of [ ] are things that go into the story, but are not actually said...like side notes!

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

At the end of last chapter Morgan was face with a huge choice:"Daughter- You have been brought here to make a decision." Maeve said, "You have been shown two different- but similar- lives. You must choose one. This opportunity is rare, do not choose lightly. Your future depends on it." **Now it is time for the decision that will define her whole life.**

Third Person POV-

"Morgan," Maeve said softly, after what seemed to Morgan to be a lifetime of silence and thought, "It is time" . Placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder she looked deep into her eyes. Morgan looked back into the eyes of the woman standing before her, tears streaming down her face, she drew in a shaking breath, opening her mouth to speak. _I can't do this_, she thought., closing her mouth and transferring her gaze to her feet, which were cloaked in a glowing, white mist.

*Be not afraid.* Morgan heard in her head, *let your soul guide you, look into my eyes*. Hesitantly, Morgan raised her eyes and looked into those of her birth mother's. All at once she felt calmness wash over her and the river of tears was diminished into a slow trickle. She could feel a presence in her mind, not threatening in the least bit. She relaxed and let it in.

As she felt the presence leave her, the tears came back. The bliss had ended all too soon and Morgan , once again, felt the blackness swallow her up. "You have chosen, my daughter." She heard Maeve say through the darkness, "Be not afraid."

................................................................................................................................................................................

"Clear!" A voice called. Morgan felt a huge pressure in her chest. A beeping noise resounded through the blackness. "We got'er back," The voice announced. 

"What happened to her doctor?" Another voice asked, feminine, familiar... but Morgan couldn't quite put her finger on who the voice belonged to. Not her mother, either of them. 

Even though she could here what was being said, everything remained black. She couldn't remember anything, it was all blurred, nothing definate. Her body felt cold, but her left hand was warm, like something - orsomeone- was holding it. A soft voice was whispering "Come on- wake up- don't do this to me- don't leave me- come on-" Over and over.

When the man, the doctor, finally responded to the woman's question he said, "I don't know, it's like the blood suddenly stopped flowing and her heart was not beating. She's in a slight coma now, but- I... she should wake up soon, if she wakes up- we'll need to take her to the hospital though. Are you her mother or legal guardian?"

"No." The voice answered.

"Do you know how to contact her family?" The guy asked.

"Yes." The woman answered

"Do it, tell them to come to County Hospital. They need to fill out some forms." The man told her, "You coming along?" He asked someone else. 

Who ever was holding Morgan's hand said "Yes." as she felt herself be lifted up, followed by the sound of closing doors, the squeal of a siren and the hum of the tires on the pavement.

*Morgan?* a voice called out to her, * Can you hear me?*

*Who are you?* She answered, * How do you know my name?*

*Morgan, it's Cal, your soul-mate* the voice responded, sounding hurt. 

*Cal...I know that name...but I cant...I can't remember how you look.* She responded.

*Open your eyes* he commanded, *See for yourself.*

As if she had no control of her reactions, her eyes fluttered open and Morgan drew in a sharp breath, sitting straight up in the stretcher. Suddenly, she remembered everything. "I chose you." She gasped, holding him tightly. He returned the embrace gently, afraid to damage her. "I chose you" She repeated, the tears once more flooding her face. He let her go, amber eyes searching hers, looking for signs that this was actually real.

"I'm glad." He answered, "I'd choose you too." Even though he didn't know what had just happened to her, he had some idea that it was something of a very great magick, or even something to do with the powers that be. She had been given a choice having to do with him and she chose him, he promised himself that he would never give her a reason to regret that choice, never.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*****************************************************************************************

__

So much writers block-age finally led to this chapter!!! Well, that's what I chose. I like Hunter too, but Cal just seemed like he hasn't been given enough of a chance... maybe Huntie will make a guest appearance later on, but I dunno yet... I'm moving in about 20 days, so I'll try to update again before they have to pack up the computer.

~Chels

*****************************************************************************************  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Chapter 10

**In Five Minutes Time- **_(based on the 'Sweep' series by Cate Tiernan)_

**Chapter 9-**

words inside of ' ' are Witch messages

_words in italics= Thoughts_

words inside of [ ] are things that go into the story, but are not actually said...like side notes!

**At the end of last chapter Morgan made a huge choice. What will become of her now that she has chosen to spend her life and share her soul with Cal- and what will become of our dearest Hunter? **

**Our story takes place three weeks after the choice was made. Morgan has returned to school and is getting used to her life as it is now. Sara, Elijah, Bree, Robbie, Cal and Morgan are all gathered together by Cal's car. It is after school and they are planning a trip to the movies. **

**Third Person POV-**

"Here." Bree said, handing Morgan her cell phone, "Call your parents and tell them that you are going to the movies with me and then staying over at my house." Morgan laughed a "thank you", gave her friend a hug and began dialing the number that would connect her with her parents. While she was telling her mother that she would be at Bree's house overnight, Cal gave her an 'I know what I want to do tonight' look and she could barely cover up the giggle that fought to escape her lips. As soon as she hung up the phone, Morgan went over to her soul mate, swatted him playfully across the face then gave him a deep kiss, "I think I'll stay at Bree's house tonight" she joked, "If you don't mind."

"Ouch!" Elijah commented to his half-brother, patting him on the back, "Ooh it could be only be more funny if she was being serious."

"You wish she was, bro!" Cal laughed, "You soooo wish!"

"I got my girl," Elijah answered, tightening his grip around Bree's shoulder, "But I'd give yours a pat on the back if she told you to go away for five seconds! You all are, like, attached at the hip or something."

"Correction," Sara said, "That would be attachedat the _groin_. You know those two can't get enough of each other...so when can we be expecting to be aunt's and uncles?"

Laughing, Morgan opened the door of Cal's car and got in. "Maybe...the day after...who cares, now get in your cars!!" She commanded the others. They all rolled their eyes but did as she said anyways. "Bye bye Mummie... Daddy!" Sara called at them as she got in Robbie's car and they drove in the direction of the movie theater, she was waving like a kindergartener on her first day of school.

Laughing and shaking his head, Cal pulled out of the parking lot behind the rest of their group. "So when are they going to be aunt's and uncles?" He joked to Morgan. She rolled her eyes, "How about next week... I can make an appointment for Thursday," she replied sarcastically. Cal chuckled, "How about tonight? I have several time slots open... after the hooker and the drag queen and before that blonde girl."

"The movie was good..." Morgan said as she was getting into Cal's bed after they had said goodbye to the rest of the group and driven back to his home from the theater. "What we actually saw of it was good," Cal added, laughing, and laying down on the bed with his head on Morgan's shoulder. About two minutes later he sat up on one elbow, "I need a kiss goodnight." he declared. Laughing, Morgan sat up slightly to give him a soft kiss on the lips, but at the last second, he put his arm under her back so she couldn't lie back down. He drew her deeper into the kiss and she responded with little hesitation. Their limbs twined together and somehow or another their clothing piled on the floor.

-------------------------------------------

_Well, obviously, I didn't update before I moved...what can I say? I should never promise an update... I'm just sooooo lazy...well no I'm not but I just...forget to do things...okay, so I'm sorry, but I hope you liked the update... review if you have a comment, or just to say hi, or even just to call me lazy or whatever...ooooh and I think I know where this story and everything is going now, it all just came to me as I was updating this...okay so I'm gonna stop this a/n thingy now bye!_

_Chels_


End file.
